


Bats And Aristocrats

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M, batman!liam, rich!Niall, rich!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write a batman AU with Liam as batman and Niall as his lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bats And Aristocrats

As the front doors to the mansion opened, Harry stepped forward to do his butler duties; taking his boss' coat, then fixing him a drink. But he was surprised to see that his boss was not alone this evening. "Master Liam, I hadn't been anticipating you bringing a guest home."

Liam guided a slightly-shorter blonde man through the door with a hand in the small of his back. "Harry, you remember Niall?" he asked. "He was at the party tonight and I invited him 'round for a drink."

"I see." Harry raised an eyebrow at his boss, but took the two men's coats and waved them through to the living room. "I'll be in shortly."

Liam led his guest, Niall, over to the plush couch in the posh living room. "He's not normally that formal," Liam explained in reference to his butler. "He only does it when there's people 'round."

"Why?" Niall asked, his mouth in a small, relaxed smile and his hands in his lap.

With a slight shrug, Liam replied, "It's kinda impressive, I suppose."

"And who're you trying to impress?" Niall asked, smile growing as he leaned in a little.

Liam gave another shrug and moved closer to Niall. "Maybe the breathtaking young man beside me," he murmured.

"Oh, really?" Niall asked with the smallest of smirks. "I hope I'm worth impressing."

"I'd say you're definitely worth impressing," Liam smiled, leaning even closer.

"Sir, a word?" Harry piped up from the doorway, making Liam sigh.

"I'll be right back," he whispered to Niall, shooting him a quick wink before standing and heading into the foyer with his butler. "What is it, Harry?"

"You've brought him home before," Harry stated, folding his arms.

"Yes, for one drink, then he left. Your point?" Liam huffed.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Liam, he can't find out. The more often you bring him here, the more likely it is for him to discover something he shouldn't."

Leaning back against the wall, Liam rubbed his hands down his face. "Harry, don't think he's a fuck-and-toss. I've had plenty of those, as you know, but he's different."

"'He's different.'" Harry rolled his eyes. "Does he think the same of you, though, Liam? From what I remember, all of your relationships were pretty one-sided."

"He's _different_ , Harry," Liam insisted.

With a heavy sigh, Harry raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. You know where to find me when you need me to pick up the pieces." He jerked his head towards the living room door, prompting Liam to push off the wall and head back in.

Niall was on the phone when Liam and Harry entered the living room. "No… Yes, but- But, Dad-" He gave a long sigh. "Fine." Hanging up, Niall stood and looked to Liam apologetically. "Dad wants me home," he explained, gesturing to his mobile.

"Oh…" Walking up to Niall, Liam held the blonde's face in both hands. "Then just let me finish what we started before," he whispered before pressing their lips together.

Niall hummed, opening his mouth and tempting Liam's tongue in as he brought his hands up to hold the taller man's face. One of Liam's hands dropped to Niall's hip, tugging him a little closer. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arm the rest of the way around Niall's waist and pulling him against him.

"Liam…" Niall draped his arms around Liam's neck, sucking lightly on his tongue.

Harry cleared his throat in an attempt to remind the two that a) they weren't alone, and b) Niall needed to be leaving. His attempt failed, however, as neither man took any notice of him.

"Do you reckon you can get away from your dad so I can see you tomorrow?" Liam whispered, voice low enough to keep Harry from overhearing.

Niall bit his lip to control a grin. "I think I can wrangle some time away from my dad for my boyfriend."

"Don't call me that, it sounds so childish," Liam cringed.

"What else do I call you?" Niall asked with a giggle.

Thinking for a moment, Liam suggested, "Partner."

Niall pulled a face. "That makes it sound like a business arrangement."

"The only business it is, is ours," Liam murmured, kissing Niall one last time before hugging him tightly, which the blonde eagerly returned. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Niall pulled away and gave Liam a peck on the cheek. "Maybe you'll 'spoil a little of my innocence' next time," he whispered cheekily before heading from the room.

Harry showed the young man out, then returned to the living room and propped his hands on his hips. "How long have you two been dating?"

Liam's eyes widened. "I don't-"

"Don't try that with me, Liam Payne," Harry warned, pointing a finger at him. "You don't even hug your own mother like that."

Huffing out a sigh, Liam sat down and waved for Harry to fetch him a drink. "Two weeks yesterday."

Harry crossed the room to the liquor cabinet. "And you didn't tell me because…?"

"Because I knew you'd make a huge deal out of it. He's just a guy, Harry. A really nice guy. The first guy I've been able to see myself with in ten years' time." Accepting the glass Harry handed him, Liam sighed, "But you're gonna tell me to break it off with him, aren't you?"

"It would be the most appropriate course of action," Harry agreed. "However," he cut in before Liam could protest, "I'm going to let you do what you want."

Liam looked surprised, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"If you insist he's a nice guy, maybe he is," Harry shrugged, sitting beside Liam. "Just don't say I didn't warn you if this all blows up in your face."

"It won't," Liam nodded surely, taking a sip from his drink.

_'I hope you're right,'_ Harry thought.

 

Liam took Niall for a walk around the garden the next day, the two walking silently and close together.

"I have to leave earlier than I'd like," Niall spoke up softly as they passed the many rows of rose bushes. "Dad wants me to attend this party thing he's holding this evening. Like I didn't already make appearances for him yesterday or anything."

Liam sighed and wrapped his arm around Niall's waist. "Maybe I'll have to find a way in," he whispered, shooting Niall a cheeky look from the corner of his eye.

Although he giggled, Niall shook his head. "Better not. Dad's getting suspicious."

"Let him find out," Liam shrugged.

"Liam, he'd flip his lid if he found out. He wants me to marry some pretty, smart rich-girl to 'continue the family line'."

Kissing Niall's cheek, Liam murmured, "And you can't choose a man to adopt children with?"

"It's not an option I'll be given," Niall mumbled, kicking the gravel path as they walked.

"He'd rather you have biological kids with some woman you don't want to marry than you be happy with a man and give abandoned children a home they could never have imagined?" Liam asked, a slight disbelieving tone in his voice.

"I've told you before, Li; it's his way or the highway," Niall sighed. He leaned more against Liam's side as they stepped under a pretty white gazebo surrounded by flowered bushes and a few graceful trees.

"And that man thinks he's trying to heal the world," Liam muttered. He stopped them in the middle of the gazebo and took Niall's hands. "He'll never heal the world with prejudices like homophobia, and certainly not by sticking so rigidly to the way things have been done in the past. The whole point of 'healing the world' is making changes."

"He just wants me to be his perfect son," Niall shrugged. "But I'm not and he knows it."

"Don't you dare let anyone make you think you're not perfect," Liam stated firmly, leaning his forehead against Niall's. "Don't you dare."

Niall nodded his head slightly, gazing up into Liam's eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. He sighing and closed his eyes when his phone rang. "That'll be Dad."

Hugging Niall tightly, Liam assured him, "I'll see you tonight."

"But-" Niall began to protest.

"After the function," Liam clarified.

Niall nodded once and picked up his ringing phone. "Dad? Yeah, I'm out- I'm not a child- I'm old enough to- But- Look, fine, I'll come home." He hung up, annoyed.

"Hey," Liam murmured, pressing his lips to the creases caused by Niall's frown. "I'll see you tonight."

Niall sighed and nodded, standing on his toes to peck Liam's lips. "See you then." Stealing one last kiss, Niall turned and headed back to the house.

Sitting himself on one of the benches around the low walls of the gazebo, Liam stared out at the trees and sighed heavily. "Someday," he murmured to himself.

 

Liam was inspecting the many screens surrounding him when Harry piped up with a cautious, "Liam… you might like to check this out…"

Turning in his seat, Liam studied the picture on the screen Harry had been observing. His eyes widened. "Suicide bomber," he whispered. "Where is that?"

Harry pointed to the location descriptor at the bottom of the screen.

Liam's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "The Horan Estate." He jumped to his feet and was off before Harry could stop him.

 

Niall was becoming bored with his father's function. More than anything, he just wanted to go back to Payne Manor and cuddle with Liam. He wouldn't have objected to more than cuddling, but that was the bare minimum he desired.

Being here was not.

"Niall, try to look like you're enjoying yourself, dear," Maura, his mother, encouraged gently, touching his elbow. "I know you would rather be anywhere else, but do it for your father."

Rolling his eyes, Niall muttered, "That isn't much of an incentive."

"Niall," came his father's cheerful voice. Niall turned to find Bobby, his father, leading a pretty brunette his way. "Niall, this is Barbara. Her father is the manager of Palvin Enterprises."

"Hello," Niall greeted half-heartedly.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Bobby said brightly, leaving them alone.

Once Bobby was out of earshot, Barbara sighed a bored, "Hey."

"Just another guy your father's forcing you onto?" Niall asked knowingly, leaning his back against the wall and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Barbara raised her eyebrows. "How did you know?"

Shrugging one shoulder, Niall told her, "I have a boyfriend."

"Ah." Barbara nodded in full understanding. "You get that, too."

"It's not like I'm gonna wanna jump the bones of every chick he throws at me," Niall huffed.

"I know, right? We can make up our own damn minds."

Niall glanced to Barbara and gave her a half-smile. "Right."

There was suddenly a loud crash and flying glass as a form dressed in black hurtled through the window. There was something strapped around his middle that, even to Niall, was very obviously a bomb. There was a second of silence that allowed everyone to hear the beeping of the detonator before screams erupted throughout the room and people started running for the doors, but found they were all locked.

Another form came flying through the already broken window, cape blowing behind him as he landed.

"Batman," Niall whispered in amazement.

Batman was quick to punch the bomber in the face, knocking him flat and snatching the detonator from his hand. He paused for a second. "It's on self-destruct." Pushing his way through the people around the doors, Batman broke them open with a sharp blow of his foot, ushering people out. "Go, go, go!" he ordered, people rushing out of the building. His eyes scanned the room, spotting a blonde man frozen on the other side. "Niall…" he breathed.

Niall couldn't move. The bomber had regained his ability to move and was dragging himself closer and closer to him, and Niall's brain went blank.

He was going to die. In his own home.

Suddenly, Batman took off towards Niall, smashing his foot into the face of the bomber and scooping the blonde into his arms. He ran for the stairs, just as that incessant beeping increased to its climax.

The explosion shook the ground outside the house and was followed by horrified gasps of party guests.

"Where's Niall?" Maura asked quickly, looking around the group. "Niall!" She ran towards the building, but Bobby grabbed her before she could throw herself into the flames that were slowly engulfing their home. " _Niall_!" Maura wailed.

Behind the house, Niall was staring up at what was left of his home. He took a deep breath; he could have been in that. A hand curled over his shoulder, making him look to his saviour. "Thank you, Batman," he whispered. "I… How can…? I'll never be able to repay you for saving me."

Batman gave him a smile. "You can, y'know."

"How?" Niall asked.

"A kiss would do."

Niall's mouth opened in shock. "I-I… I can't do that-"

"Niall." Holding Niall's face in both hands, Batman whispered, "I told you I'd see you tonight."

There was a moment of silence, then Niall's eyes opened wide. "L- L-Liam?" he stammered. He looked properly at Batman's eyes. "Holy… Liam!" Niall threw himself at his boyfriend, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. "Oh my god, Liam…"

"Harry will kill me for letting you find out, but I think what just happened is a pretty good excuse," Liam smiled.

Niall kissed him again. "I should go find my family," he whispered.

"C'mon then," Liam chuckled. He scooped Niall up bridal style.

"What're you doing?" Niall giggled, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck.

"It looks more dramatic this way," Liam whispered cheekily, making Niall laugh. He carried the blonde around the side of the house and towards the gathering of people on the grass out front.

"Niall!" Maura exclaimed, rushing over to them. Liam put Niall down and allowed him to hug his mother, who sobbed into his shoulder. "Niall, thank goodness." She looked up at Liam. "Thank you, Batman."

"No worries, ma'am."

Niall had to force himself not to roll his eyes at Liam fondly. "Thank you."

Liam gave everyone a wave and headed to the Batmobile to the sound of applause. He hopped in and drove away.

"You were saved by Batman," Maura half-laughed, hugging her son tightly.

"I was saved by a whole lot more than Batman," Niall hummed.

 

The next morning, Niall was still sitting outside what was left of his family's house, his suit jacket laid out across the grass so he could sit on it. He was watching his father pacing back and forth in front of him while his mother sat worriedly on his jacket beside him.

"How are we ever going to afford to rebuild?" Bobby muttered, scratching the back of his head and frowning. "We're well off, but we'd have nothing if we rebuilt…"

A car pulled up in the driveway, parking beside the last remaining fire truck. Liam stepped out of it and headed over to the family, hands in his pockets. "Morning," he greeted.

"Is it?" Bobby replied distractedly, still pacing back and forth.

Maura looked up at the young man in front of her. "Morning," she responded with a half-hearted smile.

"I heard about last night," Liam told them. "I'm sorry."

The family remained silent, besides Bobby who seemed to be making calculations.

"I understand all this will be an expensive ordeal," Liam continued, putting a hand on Bobby's shoulder to stop him from pacing. "So I want to help. Let me pay for the reconstruction."

Bobby's eyebrows shot up, then his eyes narrowed. "What would you want in exchange?"

"Everything's about personal gain these days, isn't it?" Liam sighed.

"If I don't pay you back in some way, I'm going to feel like I'm indebted to you, and I don't very much like that feeling," Bobby elaborated. "I'd like to understand the full terms and conditions of this transaction."

Liam thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, I suppose if I had to choose anything, I would ask for your permission to someday marry your son."

Bobby's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "I-I… I didn't realise you were… you were… _like that_ …" He cleared his throat. "Um…"

"Say yes, Dad," Niall spoke up, climbing to his feet.

"Niall…" Lowering his voice, Bobby hissed, "I don't want to subject you to an unwilling marriage to a man."

But Niall shook his head. "Say yes, Dad, please?" Clasping his hands in front of his mouth, Niall watched his father. "Please, Dad?"

Bobby frowned. "I-"

" _Please_?" Niall begged. "Jesus, he has money, isn't that the only reason you want me to marry anyway?"

"That's true, Bobby," Maura piped up, standing beside her husband and resting a hand on his shoulder. "No man would offer to spend that much if it would put himself in a negative financial position."

"Even if it did, I would do it," Liam told them. "Your son means a great deal to me, sir. Even if he never did marry me, I would still do this for him."

Bobby shifted uncomfortably, checking to see how Niall was reacting. "Niall?"

"Just say yes, Dad," Niall whispered. "Please say yes."

Although he seemed to want to protest, Bobby eventually sighed and gave in with an, "Alright."

Niall almost squealed, launching himself at Liam and kissing him even more enthusiastically than the night before. Liam's arms wrapped around the blonde's waist securely, holding him close. "I don't know how you managed that, but I'm so glad you did," Niall whispered, his words just a breath between their lips.

Liam kissed him again and murmured, "I can do many things you won't understand and be will be glad for."

"Cheeky," Niall giggled, burying his face in the side of Liam's neck and hugging him tightly.

"You can all come and stay at Payne Manor while the reconstruction is underway," Liam offered, looking at Niall's parents while he rubbed the blonde's back with one hand.

"That would be lovely, Mr Payne," Maura smiled, stepping forward before her husband could decline.

Liam waved one hand dismissively. "Please call me Liam."

"Thank you, Liam," Maura nodded.

"What else would we owe you?" Bobby asked, slightly miffed.

"Not a thing, sir. Niall is reward enough for both," Liam assured the man, kissing Niall's temple when he snuggled closer.

"I'm not much of a reward," Niall said softly, lightly stroking his thumb up and down the back of Liam's neck.

Squeezing Niall's middle, Liam chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous. You're worth more than everything I own."

 

Liam gave the Horan's a quick house tour, telling them they could ask Harry for anything they needed and to make themselves at home. He then led Niall up several flights of stairs with a hand in the small of his back.

"Where are we going?" Niall asked quietly.

"You'll see," Liam whispered, kissing Niall's cheek. He pushed a door open and led Niall out onto the roof of Payne Manor.

Niall gasped softly, stepping out and gazing around at the beautiful view of the rolling green hills beside the city, which were gently cut through by a sparkling, winding stream. "Gosh…"

"It's even better at sunset," Liam murmured, wrapping his arms around Niall middle from behind. "I'll have to bring you up again later."

Niall leaned back against Liam, covering his hands with his own. "Thank you so much, Liam."

"Anything for you," Liam hummed.

Turning in Liam's arms, Niall stood up on his toes and joined their lips, the two sharing long, sweet kisses. "Maybe when we come back at sunset, you can 'spoil a little of my innocence' up here," Niall giggled quietly, earning a positive hum for Liam, followed by another long, loving kiss.


End file.
